Christmas
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Christmas with Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and Christian. Lemons, fluff, pink christmas trees! Review please :  XO


**A/N: A short one shot on Christmas with Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and Christian. Hope you like it, please review!**

**I'm having a little writers block with Donut at the moment but I shalll continue it once I adjust to the stress of college :)**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas**

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I fought against my heavy eyes as I felt myself begin to awaken, the sound of someone breathing next to me excited me and slowly I let myself succumb to the inevitability of waking up. I rolled over, in the large plush bed, to face my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov otherwise known as a badass Russian god. He was all mine. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his warm soft neck, he was always so cute and cuddly of a morning. I remember the day I first fell asleep in the same bed as Dimitri, I had always thought he would be an annoying morning person but he was more like myself then I had realised. I placed a soft kiss on the tip of Dimitri's nose, before I could react his eyes shot open and he rolled us over so he was now hovering above me.

"Good morning Roza." Dimitri said, smiling widely down at me. I glared up at him, annoyed that he had tricked me.

"I thought you were asleep." I whispered, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how hot Dimitri looked hovering above me in just his boxers. Even though Dimitri and I had been together for five years now he still made my heart pound.

"Well you thought wrong." He mumbled, kissing along my collar bone. I moaned slightly at the feel of Dimitri's soft lips against my skin.

"Shane, we're meant to be up early." I reminded him, not making an effort to push him off of me. I was quite happy to stay in this position all day in fact I'd rather like to be in this position with little less clothing involved.

"We are up early, it's only 8pm, Lissa will never be awake yet."

I didn't bother arguing instead I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine, savouring the feeling of his lips pressing tenderly against my lips.

"You know, I think I may have to punish you for watching me sleep." Dimitri whispered in my ear as his strong, lust filled hands roamed over my body leaving trails of fire after them. I moaned against his touch and pulled Dimitri down so he was laying on top of me with all of his weight. Dimitir greedily kissed my lips and began to trail kisses down my neck, as he met the top of my T-shirt his hands greedily began to pull at it. I helped him pull my top off and over my head. As soon as my top was off Dimitri's eyes left mine and were immediately fixated on my breasts. _Men. _

"All right you two, stop having sex and get your butts out of bed, we're going Christmas tree shopping!" Lissa cried whilst pounding her fist against our door. Dimitri growled, Lissa always picked the most annoying times to interrupt us.

"Just ignore her." I whispered, pulling Dimitri's lips back down to my own and kissing him passionately. My Russian god was all too eager to comply with my wants and needs.

"Get your ass's out of bed!" Lissa cried, rattling the door knob.

"She's not going to go away is she?" Dimitri asked, resting his forehead against mines, I sighed in defeat.

"We're getting up!" I shouted as I dug Dimitri in the ribs to get him to roll off of me, leaving me feeling cold and unsatisfied.

"Tonight." He whispered, kissing me one last time once we had climbed out of bed. My heartbeat sped up as I reached up on my tiptoes to prolong the kiss.

"You two better stop that before Lissa breaks down this door." Their other housemate, Christian, called obviously chuckling to himself.

"Bloody vampire hearing." Dimitri muttered, pulling away from me, I pouted at the loss of his lips. Anyone else would have thought the prospect of living with the future King and Queen would be amazing but in reality it was far from.

After two hours of looking at trees we had finally managed to persuade Lissa to go with the first tree we had seen. Dimitri and Christian carried the tree home between them which turned out to be rather hilarious, especially when Christian dropped his half of the tree and it landed on his toes.

"Lissa, we're not spray painting the tree pink." Christian said, standing with his hands on his hips. The four of us were stood around the very large six feet tall tree.

"Why not?" Lissa asked, narrowing her eyes at her rather hot, rather bloodthirsty and annoying boyfriend.

"Because I said so." He replied, walking over to her so he was now standing inches apart from her.

"Who do you thinks going to win?" I whispered to Dimitri, stepping back until I was resting against Dimitri's very hot body.

"Lissa, she always wins." Dimitri said, snaking his arms around my waist, I lent back against Dimitri as he began to tenderly kiss and nip at my neck.

"What do you think our chances are of sneaking off upstairs whilst they're still arguing?" I asked, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning at the feeling of Dimitri's lips against my skin.

"Lets go." Dimitri said, throwing me over his shoulder, I squealed and giggled.

"Stop!" Lissa cried, stamping her feet on the floor. I cringed at the sound, of course Lissa would pick now to take notice in what me and Dimitri were doing.

"Shit." I cried, kicking my legs in the air trying to get Dimitri to put me down.

"Language Roza." Dimitri cried, placing my back down on my feet.

"I picked that word up from Christian." I said, looking up at Dimitri with a look that could melt anyone. .

"What can I say I'm a bad influence." Christian smirked, attempting to look cool. .

"Just agree with spraying the tree pink, then you can go and bang your Russian god." Lissa said looking very smug, she knew she had this one in the bag.

"Do what you want with it!" Dimitri said, scooping me back up into his arms.

"Wait, Rose hasn't answered!" Christian cried, obviously annoyed at how easily Dimitri had given way to Lissa.

"Yeah let her spray it pink if she wants. It was Liss who wanted the tree in the first place anyway." I said, wrapping her arms around Dimitri's neck and attaching my lips to his.

"Keep the noise down." Christian said, grimacing at what he knew was to come.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour kids!" Lissa called after us as Dimitri ran up the stairs with me still in his arms.

"I didn't think we'd ever get out of there!" I cried as Dimitri roughly threw me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"Well we did." He said, pulling my top over my head.

"Yeah." I whispered, losing myself in Dimitri's gaze. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's waist and pulled him towards me, enticing a loud moan out of him as I ground my hips against his. Dimtri rolled us over to I was now laying on top of him, Dimitri roughly pulled my face down to his and began to kiss me with fierce passion. I impatiently pulled Dimitri's T-shirt over his head, leaving his tanned toned chest on show.

"You're wearing too much." Dimitri whispered, pulling his lips away from mine. I climbed off ot Dimitri's yearning body and quickly stripped myself of all clothing until I was left wearing just my skimpy underwear. Dimitri followed my lead and pulled his jeans off, his eyes not leaving my body once.

Dimitri pushed me roughly against the nearest wall and began to hungrily kiss me, his hands slid up my sides to unclasp my bra, he quickly discarded the unwanted item and let it fall to the floor. I moaned against Dimitri's lips as his hands began to as his hands began to massage my breasts and his lips moved in sync with mine. I wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist, his arousal pressing into my centre causing me to moan loudly and grind my hips against his.

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Liaas announced as Dimitri and myself walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Liss." I said, smiling widely and holding one of Dimitri's hands in my own.

"I'm not hungry." Christian said, looking a strange grey colour.

"Why not,? What's wrong with my cooking?" Lissa asked, waving a spatula in front of Lissa's nose.

"Supernatural hearing." He muttered staring down at the place mat in front of him.

"Oh grow a pair Fireboy, we've all heard how loud you scream." I said, winking across the table at Christian.

"Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow." Lissa announced as the four of us were eating the very soggy spaghetti. I almost choked on my inedible dinner.

"We are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my best friend.

"Yes we are, we're going to get Christmas decorations and start our Christmas shopping."

"Lissa, I've almost finished my shopping, you do realise Christmas is only a week away?"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I need to do more shopping."

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Review please and maybe look at my other Vampire academy fanfiction? :D _

_Toodles_

_XO  
_


End file.
